leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fearow (Pokémon)
|} Fearow (Japanese: オニドリル Onidrill) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Fearow is a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward. Fearow's large wings and stamina allow it to fly for an entire day without landing. It will shoot upward, and then dive down to catch prey. Its long neck and beak allow it to pluck prey from both land and water, and it will even catch tiny insects that hide underground. Fearow is found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Fearow (anime) The Spearow who attacked Ash in the first episode evolved sometime before the events of Pallet Party Panic. was forced to evolve into in order to defeat it. It reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Other Skyler owns a Fearow, which helped him pull his balloon in the Pokémon Balloon Race and driving away in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. Two Fearow appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence, under the ownership of . They were his main battling Pokémon. A Fearow appeared in A Poached Ego!, under the ownership of Rico. It battled James's Weezing and Jessie's Arbok twice. It lost the first time due to shutting its beak with , while it was badly hurt the second time by Arbok's . Soon afterward, it was defeated by Ash's Pikachu's . In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), used a Fearow in an attempt to escape from Officer Jenny, , and . However, this effort became unsuccessful when Fearow was attacked by a that Kellyn had captured. A Fearow appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!, where it stole Clemont's Chespin's purse. Later on, it chased Chespin and Clemont's Bunnelby in an attempt to steal the purse again, but they took care of it while digging up a hole to flee. A Fearow appeared in I Choose You!. It was seen chasing a Pink Butterfree, but saved it with his own . Minor appearances Fearow debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Fearow appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was seen competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a tried to ride a Fearow to New Island. This Trainer never turned up on the island, unlike the others who set out. also used one to scout for powerful Trainers. A Fearow appeared in The Battle of the Badge. A Fearow appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. Multiple Fearow appeared in The Power of One. A Fearow appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Multiple Fearow appeared in Don't Touch That 'dile. Three Fearow briefly appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks!, where they came out of the blue, scaring Ash and his friends unintentionally. A Fearow appeared in Carrying On!, where it attacked and injured a Pidgey nicknamed Ken. Ash's Noctowl then drove it away after it into believing Noctowl was a . A Fearow appeared in The Apple Corp!, where it was seen attacking a group of . Ash's Pikachu then drove it away after zapping it. A Fearow appeared in Freeze Frame, where it attacked . A Fearow and a flock of appeared in Fly Me to the Moon, where it attacked a Pidgey nicknamed Orville. owns a Fearow, as seen in his profile in The Ties That Bind. A Fearow appeared in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Fearow appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A 's Fearow appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Fearow appeared in Pinch Healing! as a Pokémon living at Fennel Valley. Jack Walker used his Capture Styler to a Fearow to help Pikachu recover the stolen by in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A colony of Fearow appeared in A Staravia is Born! Paul attempted to catch a Fearow in A Maze-ing Race!. By the end of the episode, it was unclear whether or not he succeeded. Multiple Fearow made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Fearow appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It was used against a . Five Fearow appeared in Frozen on Their Tracks!. A Fearow appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. Two Fearow appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. Four Fearow appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Fearow appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Two Fearow appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Fearow appeared in I Choose You!. A Fearow appeared in Rising from the Ruins!. A Trainer's Fearow appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries . Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] a Fearow in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations ]] A Fearow appeared near the Indigo Plateau in The Legacy. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns a Fearow in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is one of the few Pokémon that Ash owns in the manga but not in the . It was given the nickname "Fearless" in Play Misty For Me. Ash caught Fearow in the first chapter, Pikachu, I See You!. It was his first capture (besides , who was not technically captured in a Poké Ball in the manga). Ash sometimes has trouble getting Fearow to obey him. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Fearow debuts in ...But Fearow Itself!, when a one kidnaps a mutated Bill. It was a tough old bird, able to swiftly dodge Pika's and Poli's (humorously causing Bill to get hit with the attacks), and even survived a from the former, after which it uses . Poli, however, was narrowly able to counter the move by using and landed a powerful attack to incapacitate it at last. Red catches it afterwards, much to the shock of Bill. In The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), the Pokémon Fan Club President owns a Fearow after watching the Ninth Triennial Indigo League two years . It is notable that it has the move . A wild Fearow appeared flying over New Bark Town in Number One Donphan. mentions that she a Fearow on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. owns a Fearow that evolved from his surprisingly formidable sometime prior to Going Green. A Fearow caught by Crystal and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. A 's Fearow appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Ran has a pair of Fearow she used to attack Shu in Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Fearow is 's partner Pokémon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} , , and }} , , , , and }} |} |} , , , , , and }} , , , , , , and }} |} |} , , and , Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Canyon Entrance, Sevault Canyon}} }} |} |} , , and , Stark Mountain}} , , and , Stark Mountain}} , , , , , , , and , Safari Zone}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} |} |} (flying shadow)}} |} |} and , Mount Hokulani, Poni Plains}} and , Mount Hokulani, Poni Plains}} , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 23, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Haruba Desert}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ Normal Mode C & S}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 318}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (Center Boss, Back), Black Realm: Blustery Grove (Special)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Stamp Fearow|Japanese|Japan|?|August 1998|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Fearow}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Sharp Beak|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |e1=Sharp Beak|e1type=None|e1rar=5 |frlg1=Sharp Beak|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |dppt1=Sharp Beak|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Sharp Beak|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Sharp Beak|bw1type=None|bw1rar=5 |b2w21=Sharp Beak|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |xy1=Sharp Beak|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |sm1=Sharp Beak|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Sharp Beak|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=022 |name2=Fearow |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation IV, Fearow weighs as much as . It shares this characteristic with , , , and . * The English names of the family and are almost reversed from the Japanese in that Beedrill is named Spear and Fearow, Spearow's evolution, is called Onidrill. Origin Fearow takes inspiration from many soaring, predatory birds. It has traits similar to raptors such as s and s, as well as similarities with s. Its physical appearance may be vaguely based on a or an , despite the fact that they are water birds. It also shares characteristics with s and , most notably its and long beak, respectively. Its coloration and size also resembles the , whose feathers when ruffled look superficially like a comb. Name origin Fearow is a combination of fear and . It may also derive from feather or arrow. Onidrill is a combination of 鬼 oni (demon) and drill. The first four syllables can be taken to mean 鬼鳥 onidori (demon bird). In other languages and drill |fr=Rapasdepic|frmeaning=From , and . Effectively translates as "Swooping predator" |es=Fearow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ibitak|demeaning=From and |it=Fearow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깨비드릴조 Kebidrillzo|komeaning=From , drill, and |zh_yue=魔雀 Mōjeuk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Devil sparrow" |zh_cmn=大嘴雀 Dàzuǐquè|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Big-mouthed sparrow" |hi=फ़िअरो Fearow|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Jiečius|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Фироу Firou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Fearow External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Ibitak es:Fearow fr:Rapasdepic it:Fearow ja:オニドリル zh:大嘴雀